


丑 小 鸭

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [107]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 儿童邪典连动物都不放过....。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	丑 小 鸭

前面两部都让Florentino做了反派，这一回他不是反派了，而是一位勤勤恳恳、自力更生的农场主，他的大农场叫做伯纳乌，有一群猪羊鸡马之类的小动物，还有一群小鸭子。

Raul是鸭群里最漂亮、最高贵的那只鸭鸭，据说他祖籍是在隔壁卡尔德隆农场，虽然大家不知道为什么卡尔德隆的血脉就比较高贵，反正鸭鸭们都跟着他混。

每天吃完早餐，Raul都会带着鸭鸭们溜达一圈，他走在第一个，昂首挺胸，特别威风。而Raul的身边，总跟着一只灰不溜秋的小鸭子，又瘦小，毛色又杂乱，连Florentino都懒得看他一眼。

这只丑丑的小鸭子经常被别的动物嘲笑，甚至是欺负。可是Raul却非常非常喜欢他。

“我的Maria，”Raul给他梳着身上乱七八糟的绒毛，然后亲亲他的脸：“虽然你长得丑了点，但是.......”

“不要这么叫我啊，”Guti反驳：“也不要‘虽然’后面的那句话行吗！”

“哦，那就——长得丑了点。没有但是。”

Guti心里发出鸭鸭的声音：草。

Raul和Guti的关系非常好，好到什么程度呢？

在Florentino的屋子前有一堆由稻草、纸箱组成的杂物，鸭鸭们经常跳上去站成一排，从窗口偷看Florentino的电视，那电视上放着西甲联赛。

可是Guti那么小一只，跳不上去。就算在Raul的帮助下爬上去了，也会被其他鸭鸭挤下去。于是他只能在下面着急地叫：“Raul，比赛怎么样啦？”

Raul聚精会神地盯着电视，好半天才回答：“不错。”

“什么不错呀，皇马进了几个球了？”

“3个。”

Guti战术后仰，心说什么叫国际球队啊。他兴奋了一阵子，又问：“那马竞进了几个？”

“7个。”

看见Guti瞬间僵硬的笑容，鸭鸭们都嘎嘎大笑起来，农场里充满了快活的空气。

这简直比自己被嘲笑还难过，Guti一溜烟的跑了，缩回自己的小窝里暗自神伤。过了一会儿，球赛结束了，Raul一摇一摆地走来，挤到Guti身边，明知故问：“你怎么了呀？”

“我还能怎么！被皇马气的！”Guti气愤的说：“你说老齐带的挺好的，你把他换走了干什么？现在输马竞，输完马竞输莱万特，输完莱万特输莫斯科中央陆军，再输下去没得输了，脸都不要了！”

Raul用小翅膀拍拍他：“害，一切都会好的啦，皇马也是，你也是。”

“你什么意思......”

“你看，虽然你现在只是一只丑小鸭.....”

Guti期待的看着他。

“但是你以后可能是一只丑大鸭啊！”

“？？？”

看，他们的关系就是这么好。

日子就在吃吃喝喝放风看球中一天天过去了，鸭鸭们都褪去了绒毛，长出了金黄的羽毛。Raul也不例外，他还是那只最漂亮、最高贵的鸭鸭。但Guti没有丝毫改变，除了块头比以前大了，还是那副灰头土脸的样子。

“哪有，你也有一缕金毛呀。”Raul轻啄着他后背，把那缕金毛挑出来。

“一缕有什么用啊？Raul，我真的要变成丑大鸭了。”Guti沮丧的说，一个人，啊不，一只鸭蹲到角落里自闭了。

Raul苦恼地想要怎么哄Guti开心呢，他绕着农场转了好几圈，偶然在猪圈的铁门边发现了一个小小的铁圈。

他回忆起中场休息时，电视上放的那些广告，人类好像流行把这个圆圆的小东西送给心仪对象？于是他美滋滋地把小铁环了回去，交给Guti。

“就算你是丑大鸭，我也喜欢你。”

Guti感动的直冒泡：“这个是戴在哪里的啊？”

Raul也不知道，他提议戴在翅膀上。

“哎哟，会把我的翅膀勒断的啦。”

“那脖子上？”

“那就直接勒死了吧？！”

最后，Raul想出了好主意，这么小的铁环，戴在脚踝上不是正合适吗？然而Guti不乐意了：“只有那群傻逼信鸽才会戴脚上的！我不要！”

Guti最后的底线：可以丑，但起码不能傻逼。

他俩拉扯好一番，Raul生气了：“你到底戴不戴！”

“不戴！”

“好啊，那我就去送给别的鸭鸭，别的绵羊，别的鸡仔......”

“......那也不行！”

最后这枚小小的铁环还是戴在了Guti的脚踝上，他甩了甩，一旦接受了这个设定，感觉也还不错的样子。

“你从哪里找的啊？”

Raul一五一十的同他说了，他们不知道这是猪圈铁门上的小零件.....

第二天全伯纳乌农场的动物都见证了Florentino满头大汗把落跑的猪赶回来的画面。

“Raul，这锅你要背。”围观的Guti说。

“不怪我，都赖本泽马。”

马圈里的本泽马打了几个喷嚏。

他们形影不离的在一起，然而有一天Raul醒来，发现自己不在熟悉的小窝里，而是被关在一个大笼子里，和其他鸭鸭们挤在一起。

“这是怎么回事？我们要去哪里呀？”

鸭鸭们都不知道，他们只能听见清晰的马蹄声和车轮的声音。Raul第一时间去找Guti，却没有见到他熟悉的灰色身影。

Guti去哪了？不会因为太丑了被Florentino炖汤了吧！

想想都下不去嘴啊！

鸭鸭们对着车前的本泽马大喊：“本泽马，你要把我们送到哪里去啊？”

“镇子上！”

原来，这辆马车要把成年的鸭鸭们送到镇子上的屠宰场呢。马车的速度不快，差不多一个星期后才到达屠宰场。

看到磨刀的屠夫的那一刻，Raul明白了，害，原来要被炖汤的是自己啊。

他想逃跑，可是这么多人，还有猎犬，怎么逃跑呢？真可惜，他还没看到西甲冠军是谁呢！

就在Raul被屠夫提在手里的时候，天空中突然飞来一只白天鹅，那翅膀，那长腿，那脖子，简直是白天鹅中的战斗机。嚯，他背后还有一缕金灿灿的毛呢，真好看！

大家都傻傻的看着这只不寻常的动物，只见他飞快的扑到屠夫的身上，开始啄他，把屠夫疼的不停的挥手驱赶。

Raul被松开了，啪叽掉到了地上。他还没搞清楚情况，直到在一片混乱中发现了白天鹅脚上的小铁环。

啊，原来这是他的Maria！他根本不是鸭鸭啊！

最后，Guti带着Raul飞走了。鸭鸭坐在白天鹅的背上，说：“其实吧，你还是小时候可爱点......”

“你不是一直说我丑吗？”

“我没说完就被你打断了，我是说‘虽然丑了点，但是很可爱’。”

Guti继续感动到冒泡，几分钟后他突然像想到了什么一样，发出了淫/荡的笑声：“既然丑小鸭都能变成白天鹅，那皇马.....”

“什么？”

“反击从现在开始了！”

END


End file.
